1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a continuity inspection device of an electric wire such as a wire harness in which terminals of a connector are connected to both ends of the electric wire.
2. Related Art
In the case of an electric wire such as a wire harness in which terminals of a connector are connected to both ends of the electric wire, a continuity inspection is conducted to detect breaking of the electric wire and a connection failure of the terminals. The continuity inspection is conducted by measuring electric potential appearing on the terminal corresponding to the connector on one end of the electric wire in a state where inspection voltage is applied to the terminal of the connector to be measured from the inspection device in the other end of the electric wire.
The continuity inspection is conducted in a state where a connector of the inspection device is fitted to one or both of the connectors of the electric wire. However, at this time since the terminal of the connector of the inspection device is inserted into and pulled out from the terminal of the connector, inserting and pulling out operations are repeated when the continuity inspection is conducted, and there is a possibility that the terminal is deformed.
Hence, it is proposed that contacts of an inspection device are opposed to terminals of connectors of both ends of an electric wire in a non-contact state, electric discharge of such a degree that electric arc is not generated is generated between one of the contacts and the terminal of one end of the electric wire by pulse voltage applied from the inspection device, and static electricity is generated in the electric wire.
According to this proposal, if a continuity state of the electric wire is normal, since electric discharge of such a degree that electric arc is not generated is also generated between the other contact and the terminal of the other end of the electric wire, if the terminal potential of the other end of the electric wire is measured by the inspection device through potential of the other contact, it is possible to inspect the continuity state of the electric wire (Patent Literature 1 for example).